Unsolicited Love
by crazyjellybean27
Summary: Miley and Jackson face troubles with their love life xXxJileyxXx
1. Chapter 1

**a.n.- This story is my first one in awhile :) It's intended for older audiences, it has very descriptive scenes in it. Please enjoy!**

**Also, this story centers around incest.. please don't read if you are offended.**

Miley Stewart didn't know when she knew loved him... Okay, she did... But didn't that sound dramatic? No? Okay.

It was about four and a half weeks ago, she saw him walking down the hallway after her chemistry test. She was so anxious to get out of there, she was gone before the bell finished ringing. He was at the other end of the hallway, probably anxious as well to get out of whatever class he just attended.

He didn't see her watching him, even though they were less than thirty feet away from each other (you know boys: clueless). She watched his legs, muscular yet short, his torso, defined yet skinny, and let her eyes linger on his lips, kissable yet masculine. Her mind and body was enthralled by his presence, but nothing could be between them.

Why?

Because at that moment, Miley Stewart knew:

She was in love with her brother.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Jackson Stewart was in love...

For realsies this time.

Okay, even though his love was real, it was never gonna happen.

The reason being? The girl was out of his league. Not 'out of your league' as in she's too pretty or smart. Like, 'out of your league' meaning they were too related.

Might as well come out with it:

He loved Miley. His sister Miley. He had a strange infatuation for her. He watched her when she came downstairs with only a bra and short shorts on. Maybe he watched her for a little too long sometimes, because she used to give him odd looks.

How long has this been going on? About two months. Yeah, two _months_.

It first started in November, Miley had just taken a shower, and walked downstairs wearing only a robe. It wasn't tied very tight, so he got a pretty good look at the top of her breasts. Any normal brother would have thought this would be gross, but he wanted more than anything to see her naked at that moment. He was aroused by her.

She would have been the perfect girlfriend, sweet, smart, friendly, outgoing, hot...If only they weren't siblings.

He never acted on his feelings... Except for once. He tried to and chickened out.

If only she loved him. But that wasn't possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**a.n- next chapter!**

Miley walked downstairs in only a towel, knowing it was now or never. It had been two weeks since that day on the hall, and her feelings for him only deepened. If she didn't tell him soon, she would burst.

It was Saturday morning, she just taken a shower and was regretting and praising her self for every step she took closer to the great room.

The only person who knew was Lilly. Miley had told her last week. She was weirded out at first, but soon she got over it. Miley and her came up with a plan, only yesterday, for her to tell Jackson.:

"Are you sure you want to do this, Miles? It's pretty risky. You could jeopardize your entire relationship with him if you do it." Lilly said

Miley took a deep breath, "I know. But it feels like it's the only thing I can do."

Really, it wasn't, but if he felt the same way, it would work.

"Hey Bro," she said when she got to the couch. It sounded odd to her, like there was something on her mind (actually, there was, but she didn't want him to know that!).

"Hey, Miles," he said barely looking at her. She went right along with the plan, and loosened the towel around her chest, so her nipples were _almost_ showing. If he looked at her breasts for longer than he should have, she would go on to phase two, if not, then try try again.

"What do you think that huge announcement the principal wants to make in the auditorium on Monday is about?" She asked nonchalantly.

He looked at her, about to say something, but instead looked down. His eyes lingered for a few more seconds than the should have, and instead of embarrassed, she felt sexy and in-powered.

A few more seconds passed, and he was still looking at them, _Okay, this is kinda creepy. I seriously think he likes me_, she thought. It was a strange thought. She didn't come prepared for the realization that he might actually like her.

_On to phase two, _she thought, and she stretched her arms back, like you do in class when you're tired, and shimmied a little bit so the towel went down. Her breasts were almost completely uncovered.

By now Jackson had looked away, so she yawned while her arms were still outstretched to attract his attention once more. He looked towards her at his eyes once again rested on her chest. This time they stayed there even longer than before (which is pretty long). She made a point not to look at him, but could still see him in the corner of her eye.

She knew he was attracted to her. No normal brother would stare at her sister's boobs. On to phase three, what would have been the hardest phase, but Miley was sure of her actions.

She got up and walked over to him, straddled herself on him (one leg on either side of his, her face facing his), leaned in and whispered in his ear, "You like me, don't you," and put her hands on either side of his torso.

He looked surprised, yet pleased, "Yeah, I do," he said quietly.

Miley grinned and leaned in to kiss him. Within seconds, the kiss became hot, and they were using tongue. Miley felt sexy and confident, so she pulled away, and unwrapped her towel, revealing a pair of lime green boy shorts, and nothing else. She grabbed his right hand, and put it on her left breast. As she leaned back in for a kiss, his left hand quickly followed suit and groped her right breast.

They continued as so, and didn't want to stop, until they heard a car pull up, _Shit, dad!_, Miley thought, when she remembered he left to get milk from the grocery store. She pulled away, rewrapped herself, and mouthed, _Tonight_, to Jackson,winked, and sped off upstairs, leaving him bewildered and 'excited'.


End file.
